wfrbandofbulgarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Heinrik Wagner Von Nuln
Name: Henrik Wagner Von Nuln Career: Roadwarden 29+5=34 Ws 39 Bs 30 St 30 T 28 Ag 33 In t 31 Wp (Was 25, Shallya's mercy'd) 25+5=30 Fel 12 wounds 3 Fate Attacks: 1 Talents: Suave, Resistance to Disease, Quick Draw, Specialist Weapon's Group (Gunpowder) Skills: Animal Care, Common Knowledge (The Empire), Drive, Follow Trail, Navigation, Outdoor Survival, Perception, Ride, Search, Gossip, Speak Language (Reikspiel)academic Knowledge (Heraldry) Gear: Pistol, 10 rounds and gunpowder, Shield, Mailshirt, Dagger, Common Clothing, Hand Weapon (Sword), 11 Gold, Riding Horse. Backstory: Henrik was not always the most accomplished person. Born a fourth son to minor nobility in Nuln, his early life was destined to be one of mediocrity. His abilities seemed to match. Whilst not cowardly, he was not eager to practice swordplay as his brothers. He was barely even able to apply his noble birth to get what he wanted from the burghers, despite practicing his charm heavily. He was adequate with figures and calculations, but his house was not a mercantile house. He could barely mount a horse he was so clumsy, and even twenty years of martial training could barely make him tough and strong as the average peasant. The only thing the young noble had going for him was endless practice at the martial arts. Not as much swords because of his desire to not get hit, but he was excellent at shooting things, especially with a pistol. After practicing till he was nineteen in all aspects of the horseman's art, he tried to apply to join a mustering regiment of Pistoliers that was sucking up all the non inheriting children like him in Nuln. Unfortunately, during the regiment's mustering, Heinrik fell off his horse. Normally, this would not be so bad, but he also happened to be standing next to the regiment Colonel at the time. He collapsed over onto the officer and knocked him from his horse, injuring both of them and breaking the leg of the Colonel's prized warhorse. The Colonel, not a forgiving man, ordered Heinrik to get out of his regiment. Or more accurately, he sent for the young noble to be arrested. But fortunately, Heinrik had gotten back on his horse faster than the Colonel could recover, and fled. After a few weeks of fleeing, Heinrik ended up in a certain tavern, and got drunk... Personality: Heinrik is gloomy, dour, and perpetually cynical about the Band of Bulgar's chances. He thinks it is what he deserves to be a part of such a grungy lot, and regularly takes minor dangers as signs of doom. Though he is first to complain or try to argue against it, Heinrik will fight and fight effectively if he needs to. He is a devout Sigmarite, though he thinks a bad one. Appearance: Middling height, with a wiry build. Dirty blond hair. Typically dresses in simple but comfortable clothing more suited for wealthy peasants and burghers than a Noble. Average looks. Wears his weapons belted at his side at all times.